Hiccup Becomes a dragon
by Theblackfox84
Summary: Hiccup becomes a dragon after flying with toothless he goes on a journey of a life time to figure out his destiny
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time Zeus and Hady had a big augment which shuck the whole earth. Hades said that they cannot down go to the earth to help mortals but Zeus said he was king of all gods including Hades . Hades said if you go down there to earth he will over throw Zeus so Zeus said I am going down there and you are not going to stop me are you! So Zeus brought along 4 of his fellow gods! They went down to earth and helped the mortal. When they returned Zeus seen Hady in his throne he said brother what have you done Hady said he had killed the other gods are dead he said I will kill you one of these days. He said I will send you back to the underworld Hady said that Zeus was not going to over through him but Zeus said you should not be in my throne I told you not to sit in my throne cause you know what happens if you sit in a gods throne it means you have over thrown me and I will not let that happen! Hady said o brother I did not know since you have over thrown me into the the underworld? Zeus said he was sorry about that but Hady said he would fight to the death and the fighting began the gods fought all the underworld sprits and Zeus fought Hades said brother I did not want it to happen like this Zeus so Zeus said you should die so that Zeus could go down to the under world and have a reason Zeus said he could not betray his fellow gods so he said you should not try to bribe me also said you shall not pass!AND with that he Hit Hades in the face and Hades …''came flying back Zeus said you shold have not don that cause know I will 'KILL YOU ! " and came at Zeus with a spear but Zeus jumped out of the way ? but than Hady stabbed Zeus through the stomach! and than Zeus' ouch my stomach? but then ripped the spear out of his head?Hades said brother why don't you just die your fellow comrades are looking at you as if you have not been injured! Also says Zeus "you shall not kill me. But said Hades look at your robes they are covered with no one elses blood but yours. I know said Zeus but you should know all your spirits are dead you should make a run for it not until you die and than Hades sent up 2000'000'000' sprites and said you should have kept your mouth shut because know all your comrades are going to die thanks to you and then Hades said you will die cause you are so weak Zeus said ''I will kill all your spirits of the under world and than the war stared all over in a matter of seconds but all the gods it sounded like a thunder storm it felt like a giant war was going on it smiled like smoke they were all in armor that was made of GOLD Hades said Zeus you will not beat me . but than Zeus said you should just leave hades! But Hades said not until I get to see you bleed out Brother Zeus said you should leave befor you force me to kill you brother ! but Hades stabbed Zeus agin and agin and agin until Zeus said please stop brother. Hades listen said Zeus I will let you be king of all gods but said apollyou should not give him the throne! Than Zeus said I lied?


	2. Chapter 2

The Costello brothers have a relationship based on love and respect; however, the Fisher brothers have a relationship based on intimidation and fear.

An example would be when Joey runs up and wants to take Mike Costello shoes.

So that is how the Costello acts as if it was the fisher brothers they would fight and Erick would always win the fight. Because he was older and knows more moves then what Paul fisher knows? Also when Paul was younger people would tease Paul about his glasses. " He was standing at the front of the school-bus line Erick with his fifth-grade friends when one said hey eclipse boy how many fingers am I holding up?" (33). they all laughed about the joke. This evidence shows Erick does not stick up for his little brother. At football "Joey was watching and mike paul walked up and Joey said mike is getting a bad brake and that he got the position of being the place kicker it would be mike Costello in the news paper when Erick kicked the fifteen field goal with mike Costello


End file.
